semperiafandomcom-20200214-history
The Barbaricus Nation
The Barbaricus Legion (Sometimes just called The Legion, The Barbaricus, etc.) is the name given to the Union of Orcish Tribes originally created by the Warchief Jehovah Barbaricus. Jehovah wanted to unite the Orcish people through the use of tough military discipline but a formal government, uniting all the Orcish people and allowing them to play a more siginificant role in the events of the world. While the Clans conquered still hold power within the Barbaricus, it is the Warchief who has complete control over the Hordes of Orcs, and his loyal Generals who enforce that will. The Barbaricus rule over their dominion from the city of Helheim. The Orcish Legion is one of the founding groups of the Iron Brotherhood. Formed originally to ensure the survival of many Eastern peoples, the Legion now plays an ever prominent role in running the affairs of the Brotherhood. __TOC__ History At the dawn of the 11th Century, the Orcish People for the first time had united under one banner. Known simply as the Orcish Legion, this force had been united by the Dark Powers of the Wizard Zandon De Ostokar, who sought to use his enthralled Orcs to bring down the walls of the Western Kingdoms in the name of the Darkness. A great war waged, and the Orcish people finally were able to enact revenge on the rich West that had long treat them as inferiors. The Dark forces of the Legion crushed countless Western Armies, until the formation of the Grand Alliance. This new force, being a Union of the Western armies, was able to stand against Ostokar and his Orcs, and turned the tides of the War. The Wizard was killed, and the Orcish people retreated East, forming countless clans from the ruins of the Legion. In 1192 PB, the eastern Steppes of Orcus were still divided between countless warring tribes and clans of Orcs. One of these Orcs was Jehovah Blackhammer, son of the Warlord Maim Blackhammer. Maim was an Honourable War veteran to his people, and generally played it on the defensive with his Clan, trying to ignore the wars of the outside. Jehovah, who was gifted with both great intelligence and tactical skill, knew there was however a greater threat. The Grand Alliance was growing, and the Orcish people were still warring. Another threat however, was becoming much more of a concern to Jehovah. He began to have visions of the one known as the World Eater, a being so corrupted and Evil, the world would be completelly consumed by his madness. Jehovah knew he had to unite the Orcish people, and the only way that would be possible would be through the right of conquest. When Jehovah's father was killed by an attacking Bloodwhisper army, Jehovah rallied up his forces. Teaching them a strict code of Honour and discipline, the Blackhammer armies crushed the Bloodwhispers, and it was now Jehovah's conquest began. Slowly but surely, Jehovah was able to conquer Hundreds of Orcish tribes and Clans, and soon, he knew he would have to solidify his people. He taught the Orcs he conquered the Old ways of Honour and Bravery, and through strict discipline, made it so after his death, the newly formed Legion would live on. When Imperial forces dubbed Jehovah's men "Et Barbaricus" (The Barbarians), Jehovah adopted the insult as a title, becoming Jehovah Barbaricus. Jehovah's people thirsted to attack the Kreedians, but there loyalty to the great Warchief was stronger, and they obeyed his commands to wait. The first conflict between the Legion and the Kreedian Empire broke out when mount Caesar errupted. Countless Orcish refugees fled to the forests of Anii, and the Empire presumed they were attacking, and so massacred countless. Enraged by this, Jehovah rallied a mass army to crush the Imperial forces, leading his army all the way to the city of Ostracon. Emperor Tirius Krieg, who was now a veteran Orc slayer after his campaigns in Western Anii, rode out to the city, fighting the Warchief. Although Jehovah's force would prevail, the Warchief knew he could not hold his position, and so pulled his forces out. He took the head of Tirius Krieg, which is now holds atop his mighty Standard, still wearing his Imperial Crown. The Orcish people were now completelly at war with the Grand Alliance. Countless fronts were opened against them, but the most siginificant was the Western Anii front. Emperor Julius Krieg became well respected by Jehovah for his tactical ability and skill in battle. Although the young Emperor was not the strongest, Jehovah almost saw him as a younger version of himself, and so would often test the Emperor to see how he would react. When word reached Julius however that Jehovah's armies had pushed past the main line in Western Anii and were now heading towards Ostracon once more, Julius knew he would have to fight back. The Second battle of Ostracon was a great loss for the Barbaricus, but despite this, Jehovah still had a siginificant force in Western Anii. He occupied the village of Olicana, birthplace of Julius and a place of great Religious importance to the Kreedian people. Julius rode out with only 7 men, charging Jehovah's line straight on. He was able to cut through the stunned army of Orcs straight to Jehovah, who was not surprised to see the suicidal Emperor. The two fought with no other intterrupting, and it seemed as if Jehovah was winning. The Orc's superior strength and size put him at a loss, but sadly, Jehovah underestimated Julius. As Jehovah lifted up his axe to crush the crippled Emperor, Julius stuck a small spear into the Orc's gut, causing him to collapse and eventually die. Julius ordered his men to flee, and very soon, the Orcish army decended into Chaos. Without their leader, countless fought in the madness, with Julius being killed in it but his men surviving. This however was not the End of the Barbaricus. Although most great Warbands like this collapsed completely into infighting after the Leader's death, Jehovah had taught his people honour. The next Warchief would be decided in the Arena of Blood. In Helheim, countless dueled in an epic contest for the title, and in the end, an Orc of the Ash Tribe prevailed. Known as Karas Mythril, this cunning and sly Orc ruled over the Barbaricus with great wisdom. However, under Karas's rule, the Barbaricus fractured, and many clans revoked their oaths to the Warchief. Karas tried to solidify his rule by invading the Genusion Deepwood, but was killed in a diplomatic assassination. For a few years after Karas's death, the Barbaricus slowly collapsed under itself, foiling any attempt to obey the rules Jehovah had set down. One however was about to change that. Arkas Bloodwhisper, Jehovah's most loyal general, had been ruling his clan from the lands of Kor'Krani. With a large army, Arkas marched into Helheim and declared that the Barbaricus was to be rebuilt. Countless pretenders had tried to take the seat of Warchief in Helheim, but none had solidified their rule over the clans. Arkas however, who was both a Loyal Fighter and expert tactician, was able too. He fought in the Arena of Blood to prove his right as Warchief, coming out as the superior fighter. Leading a mass army of Orcs against the other tribes, Arkas slowly began to reforge the Legion. Any who rebelled against him were given no chance of Mercy, but regardless of this, he was still renowned for being a fair and Honourable Ruler. Culture Barbaricus society is the epitome of new Orcish culture. Although the rule of the Warchief is now absolute and allows for some order to be maintained, the orcish values of strength and battle are ever present in the brawl filled streets of Orcish cities. The Barbaricus military does little to keep order in the cities, as they know that the chaos created makes the orcs stronger. That being said, any who would defy the Warchief's order and try to stop his plans or operations suffer horrible fates at the hands of the military. The Orcs try to control their blood thirst and urge for battle, hoping to return to their original culture, but many struggle to control their rage. Through military discipline and strength, the Orcish people are able to control themselves and survive through the Barbaricus. Warchief The Warchief has complete control over the Legion, and acts as the "Head of State" and absolute ruler of all the Clans within the Barbaricus. Despite this however, The Warchief accepts advisors from all the Clans, and takes into account all of their opinions and ideas. Below the Warchief are his Generals, each commanding an Army. The military structure of the Barbaricus very much is also the social structure, as few do not serve in the military. Those who don't are either retired (an option seen as cowardly by some, as most old warriors become Ronin) or are too young to join. These people often act as farmers or shop owners, running the towns themselves. They are the lower class of the society, often called Plebians by some. Generals Barbaricus Warchiefs *Jehovah Barbaricus of the Blackhammer - Founder of the Barbaricus, greatest Orc General to live. Killed by Emperor Julius Krieg at the battle of Silvacaste. *Karas Mythril of the Ashshadow - A cunning Orc who tried to maintain order after Jehovah's death. Was considered selfish by some, used poison in the Arena of Blood to in. Killed by The Genusion Hett Opila Shurtagn at the Genusion wall. *Kagan Barbaricus of the Blackhammer - Claimed to be the many sons of Jehovah, although he lacked his father's cunning. His Generals valued his strength but he would often rely on basic tactics to win battles. Often called the pretender, was killed by the Warlord Trogorn. *Arkas Bloodwhisper of the Ironclad - Former lieutenant of Jehovah, most successful Warchief since Jehovah. Seen as Proud and Honourable, as well as intelligent. Current Warchief of the Legion. Warlords *Corva Bloodwhisper - Daughter of the Warchief, leader of the Blackskull raiders *Skarzug Gorrunt - Conqueror and Warlord of the Gorrunt Clan *Kagin Grimgut - Warlord of the Grimgut tribe